Decide
by Eternal destiny dreamer
Summary: A rewrite of gundam seed with some new characters and intresting twists:  UPDATE! Kira and Lacus finally meet  story name change!
1. Phase 1

**Author: HEY! Eternal here!**

**Kira: Hi Eternal**

**Author: Hey Kira! This is my first fanfic and guess what!**

**Kira: wat?**

**Author: your're in it!**

**Kira: WHAT? Oh well I hope u don't have ridicules things like oh I don't know me having to share a bed with uh Fllay **

**Author: Haha well now that you mention it **

**Kira: *Glares* what**

**Author: Pls enjoy my first fanfic! Also:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or destiny! Or any insert songs!**

**

* * *

**

**~Pathway near College~**

"Hmm I better go find Kira!" Emily thought happily as she walked she started to sing.

_Looking up at the night sky alone, I saw a comet_

_Though it appeared and vanished in a second_

_When I think of you, my heart begins to hurt_

_I want to see you right now, but I can't fly through the sky_

_If perchance I could have become a comet_

_I would go flying through the sky_

_No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, this thought is strong_

_So my comet is unbreakable_

_As I was complaining about how hateful the rain was_

_Even now I still remember what you said_

_How, after the rain, the night sky is beautifully filled with stars_

_Thinking of that, I could even come to like the rain_

_If perchance I could have become a comet_

_I would always spill my overflowing light_

_As you look at the night sky when you're sad_

_I want to sparkle more so that you will smile_

_You are always fighting something by yourself_

_Being by your side is all I can do_

_If perchance I could have become a comet_

_I would go flying through the sky, surely_

_I would definitely reach you, with this single moment of light_

_Lighting up your present and passing through the sky_

_If I could have become a comet_

_I would surely stay by your side, at any time_

Emily looked out and saw a white gazebo; inside the gazebo was Kira.

"Kira!" Emily called out to him and ran towards the gazebo.

**~Gazebo at Heliopolis Park near college~**

"ZAFT GINNS have attacked the port of Japan as we speak I'm reporting live on spot-"the reporter said.

"By the looks of this I can only see this war continuing to get bigger and bigger without a quick end. What is everyone doing? It's been eleven months since this war has started" Emily commented. Emily Yamato; the beautiful eighteen year old ORB singer, who is half coordinator and half natural; unlike full types of coordinators she can get a cold but nothing really deadly. She has beautiful big violet eyes and brown shoulder length hair.

"ZAFT won't attack us 'cause we're a neutral nation. You should stop worrying about this; you of all people should know that we're safe and everyone is working towards a quick ends. 'Sides you should focus on school for now." Kira told his twin sister. Eighteen year old Kira Yamato is the twin brother of Emily; who has the same eyes but short messy brown hair, but is a full coordinator.

"I know but still; what you don't to see is that the war affects us all; and I'm not only worried that ZAFT will attack us it's also the Earth Alliance that we also have to watch out for. ORB is a very powerful nation; everyone knows that and it's one of the biggest obstacles that the Earth Alliance has." Emily said with a sigh.

"You are too political!" Kira joked with her. Emily looked at all the paper piled in a messy pile on the gazebo table and said "The professor loaded you up again I see" Emily laughed at him "Of course! That's all he does."

"What are you working on this time?" she asked. "Operating systems; or as they call it the O.S" Kira explained to her.

"I see; hmm what do I have to do tonight: uh homework, shower-" Kira cut her off and said "Make pasta for your loving but hard working brother Kira" "Oh how could I forget that?" Emily said sarcastically. "So when's your next concert?" Kira asked Emily who replied "I don't know probably after exams". Emily looked at Kira's laptop when he pulled up a replay of her last concert

'_We all must do our part for the sake of every living person whether coordinator or natural. Everyone deserves a peaceful life! So let's all sing for that purpose to protect the innocent and a world of peace! C'mon everyone sing with Kayla and me!' _

_We continue to search for our destination,_

_Even as we lose our way._

_Though tears may flow with our sadness,_

_They will shine with radiance someday._

_The sealed past is starting to stir in my chest,_

_The forgotten heart goes further each time I wish for it._

_The longer we live, the more we lose,_

_But even so I don't want to throw away my dreams for tomorrow._

_I want to embrace even the reasons for our sadness._

_I wonder what lies before us as the seasons pass._

_We continue to search for our destination,_

_Even as we lose our way._

_Though tears may flow with our sadness,_

_They will shine with radiance someday._

_'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream_

_By turning our backs to the kindness of others,_

_We try to change even solitude into our strength._

_If there are as many farewells as encounters,_

_Let us believe in the day when we will meet once more._

_One by one, I want to find the concealed meanings of everything._

_Then we will understand each other's reasons for that awkward goodbye._

_We are going to change,_

_Though we've started to sense dreams and hearts._

_No matter how much time flows by,_

_There are some feelings that will not change._

_'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream_

_We are lost and taking detours,_

_But if we take notice of the things that only exist at our destination,_

_We will be able to take off running._

_We continue to search for our destination,_

_Even as we lose our way._

_Though tears may flow with our sadness,_

_They will shine with radiance someday._

_'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream_

"What were you two trying got be the Dixie chicks?" Kira asked laughingly. "No not really I was trying to be like you in the shower" Emily told him "ha-ha" Kira said rolling his eyes. "Hey Kira, sis!" came a voice.

"Lucas, Matthew and Kayla! Hey!" Emily and Kira said. Lucas Yamato the younger brother of Emily and Kira who had turn seventeen years old has brown eyes and dark black hair. Matthew Hibiki is Kira's Emily and Lucas's cousin who also had just turn seventeen years old has brown eyes and raven black hair. And Kayla Hibiki is Matthew's little sister and Kira, Emily, and Lucas's cousin; she has long black hair and blue eyes.

"Kira the professor wants to see you" Kayla told him. "Not again! I hadn't finished the work he dumped on me yesterday!" Kira sighed leaning back. "Well when I finish all my homework I can help you Kira" Emily said "Thanks Em, you're a life saver!" Kira said as he packed up all his books and got up.

"C'mon let's go Kira!" Kayla cried racing ahead of everyone; "Yeah we're coming!" Emily called back to her.

**~Car station~**

"Hey look it's the love of Kira's life Flay Allstar!" Lucas said teasingly "Would you cut it out!" Kira snapped at him.

"C'mon Kira he's just joking; but I see why you might like her. Check her out!" Matthew howled while Kira turned a bright shade of red. Flay was approaching them and said "Emily" and Emily greeted her in return.

"Hey did you hear that Sai Argyle sent her a love letter?" Jessica asked Emily and Kayla who looked very surprise "Cut it out guys!" Flay barked Kira also looked surprised "You mean our shy little Sai did that!" Lucas whistled.

"Wow congrats Flay!" Emily said happy for her; while Kayla gasped out "No way!" "It's nothing! Hey cut it out guys!" Flay barked out again. "C'mon let's get going" Flay said and walked away to get a car.

"Well would you look at that; he gave her a love letter. Looks like you have some competition Kira Yamato!" Lucas teased. "Excuse me; but if you're not going to go then can we get through" a lady with blackish blue hair said; she was accompanied by two other men. "Oh of course; we're sorry" Matthew said moving a side.

"What's up with her?" Lucas said while Matthew shrugged. "Well let's get going; I'll drive!" Emily said "I call shot gun!" Kira said and jumped into the car and sat beside Emily. "Ha you three got back" the twins teased.

"Kira's too fat; that's why he's sitting in the front" Lucas called to Kira. "Lucas shut up; you're being a pest" Kira replied.

**~With Natarle Badgiruel, Arnold Neumann, and Jackie Tonomura~**

"Wow it's so peaceful here" Natarle said aloud, "and to think there are kids just like them fighting on the battlefield" she commented while taking off her sunglasses. She looked out to watch the scenery as the three of them were driving "It's not really a wonder why the Earth Alliance pick this place." Arnold Neumann said from the driver's seat.

**~Outside of the colony~**

ZAFT forces have entered the colony. Meanwhile Mu has accompanied the original crew of the Archangel. "Thank you Lieutenant La Flaga; for all your hard work" The captain "Thank you sir but shouldn't the G-weapon pilots get into the units? ZAFT forces are out there you know" Mu told him "ZAFT won't attack here; this is a neutral nation" the captain laughed. "I know but still" Mu said deep in thought.

**~The College Tech lab~**

"Kira! Emily! Lucas! Matthew! Kayla!" Mirialla greeted them as they came in to the lab.

"Hey!" Emily and the others greeted back. Kira walked up to Sai so where's the prof?" "He said to give this to you" Sai replied handing Kira a disk. "What's in it?" Sai asked "Is it a new program?" "Not exactly; it's actually a program analysis" Kira answered.

"So Miri did you hear" Matthew started to say when, Lucas grabbed Kira and put him in a head lock; "Hear WHAT?" Mirialla asked curiously "Kira has a lot of competition Right Tolle?" Lucas asked while Kira kept screaming "Let go of me!" "Kira" Emily sighed "Why do you let Lucas and Matthew get to you like that? I know you can easily over power them" she finished still looking at Kira.

'My cry baby twin vs. my cry baby younger brother; jeez wonder how this will turn out' Emily thought. "Okay that's enough you three! Lucas let go of Kira now!" Emily commanded. "Alright" Matthew and Lucas groaned.

Emily and Kayla talked with Miri while the boys did there thing. Suddenly an explosion had exploded; everything shook and the lights flickered; "ahhhh" Mirialla and Kayla screamed while Emily grabbed Kira and asked "What's going on?" "I have no idea" Kira replied holding Emily. Then the shaking finally stopped "Hey" Kuzzey called "the emergency exit is here. Let's get out of here!" "Alright" everyone said and headed to the door when Emily, and Kayla got out of the door a big blast went off blocking them from the rest.

Emily gasped and said "Kira! Kira! Oh no! We're cut off from them!" "Em we have to get out of here" Kayla put in shaking a bit. Emily nodded and grabbed Kayla's hand "It'll be alright let's get outside"

* * *

**PLs read an review but pls be nice!**

**~Eternal~**


	2. Phase 2

Author: Eternal here!

**Kira: *still glaring* what were you saying about me again?**

**Author: ENJOY! *starts running***

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/ destiny**

* * *

_Yzak, Nicol, Dearka_

"Hey I'm done what about you guys" Yzak questioned as his mobile suit Duel started up. Dearka mumbled something then commented "It'll move; how 'bout you Nicol?" the buster stood up.

"Hold on; not just yet" Nicol answered; a couple of minutes later the blitz stood up. "Alright; let's get these to the commander" Yzak ordered.

**_With Kira_**

"Damn it! Emily! Kayla!" Kira called out to the dust. "Kira maybe we'll find them outside" Matthew suggested. "Yeah c'mon!" Lucas said running into an unknown direction. When they got to an opening they saw them, four machines; the alliances new G-weapons. The three of them stood there shocked "What are they?" Kira asked shocked.

"Look ZAFT soldiers!"Lucas pointed. An Earth Alliance soldier with brown hair saw the five students and shot at them "Look out!" Matthew cried Kira, Lucas and he ducked behind the railing. "There just students!" she said.

Matthew and Lucas both ran for one. Kira was shocked he turned and watched them.

"Hey look out!" Kira yelled at her as he jumped down to aid the lady.

**_With Emily and Kayla_**

Both girls were panting heavily as they reached a door they ran outside. Kayla gasped and pointed "Look up there!" she cried. Emily turned as her eyes got big "Oh no!" she exclaimed. In front of the two girls was a GUNDAM with red and white armour with two long swords. The GUNDAM turned towards them and an explosion went off. Emily and Kayla screamed for all they were worth and went for the ground.

**_With Kira_**

The lady fell down; and a ZAFT soldier was approaching them. Kira looked up at the ZAFT soldier who was coming up to them and realized who it was. "*Gasp* Athrun Zala?" the soldier seemed to recognize Kira "Kira Yamato?" Athrun lowered his knife just as the lady beside Kira lifted her gun to shoot Athrun but he dodged and move on to the mobile suit beside the one Kira was on. Meanwhile the lady shoved Kira into the machine "Hey!" he cried "move to the back!" the lady ordered him. Kira quickly moved and the lady started up the machine.

**_With Lucas and Matthew_**

"Whoa! Those look cool!" Lucas said. "Yeah I got this one!" Matthew told Lucas as he jumped down to enter the cockpit. "Right, then I got this one!" Lucas exclaimed as he jumped into the cockpit right beside Matthew's machine.

"Well here we go!" Lucas and Matthew said as they started up the Gundam. "Aw man! We have to re-write the whole damn O.S" Lucas told Matthew "Look's to be that way" Matthew nodded as both of them started to re-write the O.S.

"Hey Lucas my Gundam is called Strike Blanche! What about yours?" Matthew asked Lucas as the oblivion started to get up. "Uh mine is called Strike Noir" Lucas replied as he moved his Gundam. "C'mon let's go find the others." Lucas said "Yeah" was all Matthew replied.

**_With Kira_**

'Huh? Was…..that….just Athrun?' Kira thought slowly 'No way! That couldn't have been him!' 'Kira? Was that you? No it couldn't have been him! Could it?' Athrun thought starting up his machine the Aegis. "Err!" Murrue groaned as she started up the machine the Strike.

**_Doc/Pier_**

"What was that sound?" The captain asked. "La Flaga go!" "Yes sir I'm launching in the Mobius right away!"Mu said leaving. "Ensign Badgiruel contact Lt. Murrue Ramious. And tell the G-pilots to hurry up and board their units!" "Yes sir!" Ensign Badgiruel said and left. But then there was a loud explosion! Natarle was hit with big gusts and then fainted.

**_Kira_**

**"Ha I'll **take you down you Earth forces bastard!" Miguel said and shot at the suit Kira was in. "Oh no you don't" the Earth Forces lady said as she put on phase shift, Miguel's shot did nothing to her mobile suit.

"What!" he said "Why did not thing happen!" "That's because it's armed with phase shift armor. It's useless against your gun. Rusty didn't make it, but Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Shinn did. " Athrun explained as he landed next to Miguel then the strike came out of the dust.

"Please move aside and let me take control of this machine" Kira told Murrue "but-"Just do it!" Kira demanded, then she moved and he put on phase shift. 'Ah Sai, Tolle, Miri, Kuzzey! I have to save them!" Kira thought. "Get going Athrun! Go get Shinn! These two are mine!" Miguel said as he pulled out the GINNS sword "Are you sure?" Athrun asked unsure.

"Of course that's an order; grab that kids ass and get back to the Minerva!" Miguel said and launched at Kira while Athrun retreated.

"You're dead natural!" Miguel said as he strike Kira, but Kira blocked. "C'mon they haven't even written the whole O.S!" he shouted as he started to write the O.S. 'What kinda weapon does this machine have?' He thought as he searched "That's it! Armor Schneider! What the hell?" he said as he dug the daggers into the GINN.

**_Lucas and Matthew_**

"Hmmm who's piloting that? Matthew asked Lucas as they saw a sliver and blue mobile suit next to a blue, red and white mobile suit watching the ZAFT GINN go away.

Someone got a hold of Lucas and Matthews's mobile suits "What?" Matthew said as they heard a voice "Matthew, Lucas? You guys alright?" "Yeah" Lucas replied. "That's good. Huh?" Kira exclaimed "What is it?" Matt asked "The soldier right beside me…I think she fainted!"

**_Terminal_**

"Ah what happened" Natarle exclaimed "Oh no the Archangel...Hello! Are there any survivors? Hello?" she called out. Ensign Neumann appeared and told her everything while they headed to the Archangel.

**_With Emily and Kayla_**

The mobile suit put its shield in front of the two girls so they could not feel much of an impact of the blast.

"Wh-what?" Emily said confused "Why?". The machine put a hand down and grabbed Emily and Kayla. "Let go!" both girls yelled.

As the hand brought them up closer to the machine the cockpit opened "Hey! I never thought I would see you in this kinda situation" the pilot greeted the girls. Then it hit Emily "Shinn!" she exclaimed and hugged him. "Let's get out of here" he told them.

**_Outside Heliopolis_**

"What is that feeling?" Mu said "Do you feel it too Mu? My presence?" Rau Le Creuset said as he attacked Mu and headed in the colony. "He's heading into the colony! Oh No you don't!"

**_Gazebo, near the collage_**

"There you go" Kira said lifting Murrue up a little so she could drink some water; which she drank gratefully. Kuzzey, Sai and Tolle were looking at the mobile suits with Lucas and Matthew. This did not sit well with Murrue; she sat up and shot right beside the cockpits "Those are not toys get down from there!" she yelled at them, "Hey!" Kira exclaimed "Those guys help brought you out when you fainted!" Kira informed Murrue.

"Everyone line up together right here! And when I point to you tell me your first and last names!" Murrue yelled pointing the gun at the spot where she told them to line up.

Kira put on a brave face. Murrue pointed the gun to Sai first; he told her: "Sai Argyle" Murrue continued down the friends "Miriallia Haw" "Tolle Koenig" "Kuzzey Burskirk" "Lucas Yamato" "Matthew Hibiki" "Kira Yamato". "And I am Lt. Murrue Ramius. As of now you all are to stay with me and board the Archangel until I can get a hold of the proper authorities. You all have witnessed a highly classified Earth Alliance weapons". "What?" almost all of them said, "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" asked Sai. "Listen up! This is war between PLANT and Earth. Between coordinators and naturals this is happening outside of your happy world" "You cannot do that to us!"

"And why not?" Murrue countered "Because we are civilians! We have and want nothing to do with this war!" Lucas continued. "It's not like I'm telling you guys to join the military-"Murrue started but Matthew cut her off "You said earlier that we witnessed highly classified weaponry; if we board on the Archangel won't we be seeing more confidential and _classified _information?" Even though if made sense Murrue still wouldn't let them go; just then Rau's sliver GINN came through a terminal "Hit the dirt!' Murrue yelled.

"My so these are the last ones" Rau said swooping down; Kira ran into the strikes cockpit; the trucks with the G-units weapon were parked beside them. He loaded a large cannon like beam on the strike and aimed for Rau.

"No wait that's too-"Murrue tried to stop him but Kira pushed the trigger and a large beam came out Rau dodged it and took a hit the beam continued and hit Heliopolis 'sky' and created a hole in it. "Is that the best you can do?" Rau said he was about to attack the strike when all of a sudden the Archangel came; Rau knew he was out matched and retreated with some serious damage, Mu landed on the top of the Archangel. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

"Right now you four are to place the G-weapons in the Archangel" Murrue ordered, Lucas, Matthew, and Kira placed the units where she requested. As they got out of there cockpit the archangel crew approached them, Natarle looked in surprise as they exited the cockpit; she commented by asking Murrue "What's going on?" "You've got to be kidding me! Those kids barely know how to shave and there in this thing?"

Murrue didn't reply but then Mu La Flaga came and introduced himself; Murrue and Natarle did the same "Right now Lt. Ramius you are the highest in command next to myself" he said "But wait shouldn't you be the captain then Lt. La Flaga?" she asked "Sure but I don't know really how to command a warship". It's was decided that Murrue was now captain.

"Hey Kira, guys!" Tolle exclaimed running up to the pilots who just reached the ground; Mu walked up to them and said "So you kids who piloted those things; are you coordinators?" when the crew with guns heard coordinators they raised their guns.

"Yes sir. All of us" Kira answered truthfully. "What does that mean?" Mu asked curiously. Mu looked sheepishly as he put a hand on his neck and commented "Well I'm sorry about that I was simply curious".

_**With Emily and Kayla~**

'Kira, Lucas, Matt' Emily thought as they landed in the ZAFT ship. "Damn" she muttered under her breath.

"Say something?" Shinn asked "Uh no" Emily replied quickly. "Em what will we do?" Kayla asked her. "You'll come with me" Shinn said as he opened his cockpit and offered a hand to Kayla. Kayla blushes and accepted his hand as he helped her out. Then Shinn helped Emily out "Shinn. I want an explanation" a voice came; Kayla grabbed Emily. "Uh commander. I-I" Shinn struggled for words "He saved us" Emily said looking straight at the young man with blue hair. "Well okay that's one way of putting it" the man said putting a hand behind his neck "If you ladies and Shinn could come with me; we'll get this thing sorted out" he continued and offered his hand to Emily.

Emily looked and him and then his hand "Don't worry I won't hurt you" the man smiled; Emily hesitantly took his hand. While Shinn held onto Kayla.

* * *

**Pls review!**

**~eternal~**


	3. Phase 3

**Author: Eternal here! A million thanks 2 Lacus Yamato! Pls enjoy this chapter! + I don't own any gundam seed/destiny or the insert song! *though I wish I did have Kira!***

**Kira: *pops out of bushes* Remember me *has an evil smile***

**Author: Heheh did I just see lighting?**

**_Chapter 3: New friends_**

* * *

**~Emily and Kayla~**

"Thank you very much Captain Gladys" Emily bowed her head. The captain of the Minerva Captain Talia Gladys has given permission for Emily and Kayla to stay abroad the ship until they reached the PLANTS or ORB. "This is the least I can do for now; I've heard that all the shelters have been closed off" "I understand" Emily replied. "Please excuse me" Captain Gladys excused herself leaving Emily, Kayla, Shinn and the blue haired commander in the room.

Kayla sighed said turned to Shinn "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kayla Hibiki and you are?" she introduced herself to Shinn. "My name's Shinn. Shinn Asuka" "And you are?" Emily asking the guy beside Shinn; the boy turned to look at Emily "My name's Athrun Zala ma'am" he replied with a smile.

"Ma'am? Just how old do you think I am _sir_?" Emily asked in disbelief; Athrun tried to hide a smile….but failed. "Alright then _ma'am,_ tell me how old you are?" he asked. "Okay buddy! First: My name is Emily not Ma'am and second I'm eighteen years old!" "It seems we're the same age then" Athrun told her.

"Shinn can you tell me how you know Ms. Emily-" Athrun was cut off by Emily "Uh Mr. Commander Athrun! My name is simply Emily. So please don't add the title. Sides we're the same age" she informed him again.

Athrun smirked "Alright 'Simply' Emily, maybe you can tell me your relation with Shinn?" "Tsk why should I tell you?" Emily retorted walking up to him 'Geez I know this guy for like what less than twenty minutes and he already knows how to piss me off!'. She walked up to him; their faces were inches apart.

Athrun looked down at the women trying to intimidate him with her glare "What's wrong if I know" he answered back with a smile; while trying to hide a blush that was coming on his face. "Your nosy" Emily accused Athrun "But if you must know I was Shinn's sister piano teacher; we're also family friends" "Oh that's good I thought you were his girlfriend" Athrun teased.

Emily and Shinn instantly went red "HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Shinn yelled. Athrun laughed and put a hand on Emily's head "You're interesting, I like you" he said with a wink and left; leaving Emily blushing as red as a tomato.

Shinn laughed at her facial expression "What?" Emily growled "I've never seen the Commander act like that before" Shinn managed to say. "Really? What's he like?" Emily asked "Why interested?" Shinn smirked. "Why you little!" "The commander is usually….well….he doesn't act like that. He's more quiet and never picks on a girl" Shinn told her.

"Unlike you!" Kayla giggled "Hey!" "Oooo Shinn got owned!" Emily added.

The door to the room opened and in came two girls "Long time Luna!" Emily greeted her friend with a hug "Emily! How's Lucas?" Luna asked.

Ever since kindergarten Lunamaria had a crush on Emily's little brother Lucas; and him being a guy was too dense to notice. "He's fine….I hope" Emily answered "You hope?" "We got split and then Shinn rescued Kayla and I" she filled in. "Oh I see….anyway this is my sister" "Hello my name is Meyrin!" the girl with pigtails introduced herself. "Hi Meyrin my name is Emily and this is Kayla" Emily greeted holding out her hand "I've heard a lot of your songs miss-" "Uh Meyrin can you please call me Emily?" she requested "Uh Sure!" "Thank you" "Shinn get out!" Luna barked at him "What why?" Shinn argued back.

"Well unless you wanna talk about nails and cute boys then I suggest you do" Kayla answered for Luna; "I'm gone!" Shinn left without another word.

**~With Lucas and Kira and Matt~**

"Uh you people must be kidding me! Why would you even ask something like that?" Kira fumed at Murrue. "Kira please! You, your brother and cousin are the only ones who can pilot those things!" she tried to reason with him.

"Bro maybe we should-" "No!" Kira answered firmly "SO what? Just let ZAFT get us?" "No that's not it….." Kira struggled for words.

"Captain please come to the bridge, there are enemy forces in the vicinity" came Natarale from the bridge. "Well you heard it for yourself" Murrue turned back to the boys; Lucas sighed, Kira clenched his fists "I'll pilot one" Matt said.

Kira and Lucas looked shocked "Grrr fine then! We'll do it!" Kira agreed angrily. "Thank you" Murrue simply said.

"Kira—" Lucas started to say "We have to hurry and find Emily and Kayla" Kira said walking away to the hanger. "He's right".

**~Archangel hanger~**

"Be careful" Kira warned Lucas and Matthew before they stepped into their cockpits. "So basically we're supposed to be on standby until the enemy comes?" Lucas asked the captain through intercom "Yes for the time being" Murrue answered.

"Great! Just what I love a good old waiting session" he muttered sarcastically, Murrue pretended to ignore him

**~Minerva~**

"Well it seems that the time is right Captain Gladys" Commander Rau said floating over to her. "Prepare to launch the mobile suits. Our target is the enemies Legged Ship" Captain Gladys barked out "Movie to condition red".

All through the ship the warning echoed "Huh? What's going on Em?" Kayla asked holding on to her. "I have no idea" Em replied holding her back; but we have to pray that Kira and the others are safe and will find us soon".

Kayla shivered quietly—she was really frightened; almost on the verge of tears. Emily sat her down and tried to calm her down.

_Why do you, with your small hands,  
try to carry all these wounds on your back?  
It isn't for anyone's sake, please don't lose sight of that  
Why am I, while hesitating, unable to escape?  
What I hope is for the sun, the sun to light the way_

_Find the way though in this glowing cosmos  
our hands can't quite reach  
We depend on only our resounding love  
Because at the end of the path we've travelled, we'll find the light  
You'll find the way_

As Shinn ran past Emily and Kayla's room door he heard her sing "She still has that wonderful voice" he said.

_You said, "I had a long dream…  
It was a very sad dream,  
But what I saw wasn't one bit clouded  
I said, "It's okay to cry,  
because I'll stay by your side no matter what."  
What I wish is for a hand, a hand to reach up to me_

_Find the way, even without words  
Even without wings to fly on  
As long as we stand our ground in the wind  
Even if we're the first ones afflicted with this pain_

_Giving an answer surely isn't everything  
I'll be patient, it's all right, and so are you…_

_Find the way even without this glowing cosmos  
our hands can't quite reach  
We depend on only our resounding love  
Because at the end of the path we've travelled, we'll find the light  
Find the way even without wings to fly on  
As long as we stand our ground in the wind  
At the end of the path we've travelled, we finally saw the light…  
You'll find the way_

"Launch the mobile suits"

* * *

pls review thanks


	4. Phase 4

**Author: Hi! A belated Merry Christmas and happy new year! Disclaimer: I don't own any gundam seed/destiny**

**Lacus: *sips tea* hello everyone! Pls enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"Strike series you're ready to launch. Remember don't inflicted too much damage into the colony! Got it?" Murrue ordered. The three boys launched and waited for the ZAFT mobile suits.

As Kira was scanning the area his camera picked up a figure, as Kira zoomed in he saw that the figure was of a girl with long pink hair. "Oh no, I've got to help her!" he said as lowered the Strike and jumped out of the cockpit. AS Kira ran to the lady's side she seemed to be trying to sit up "Are you alright?" Kira panted as he kneeled down beside her. The girl held her head and groaned a bit "I'm fine" she answered looking at Kira.

Kira picked up the girl bridal style and carried her to the cockpit of the strike; the girl blushed. "Uh thank you" she smiled "No prob" Kira replied as he sat her down on his lap. "Oh how rude of me!" the girl—Kira noticed seemed to have more life in her than just seconds ago. "Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Lacus Clyne" she introduced herself; before Kira could tell her his name he spotted the ZAFT mobile suits. "Please hold on tight…this might be a bumpy ride" he told her as he started up the strike; Lacus listened to him and put her arms around his neck.

Lucas appeared on intercom "Kira what the—ohhhhhhhhhhhh who's the chick?" he asked surprised, Kira growled a little "Shut up" he simply said and turned his attention to the attacking forces.

* * *

'Kira, Lucas, Matthew I hope you're all safe' Emily thought as she floated down the corridors by herself deep in thought. The fighting had ended an hour ago and the pilots but three GINN pilots had returned. As Emily wandered around she reached the observation deck she stopped and looked out. "Kira" she softly said thinking about her twin.

"Hey there, whatcha doin?" came a voice that startled Emily from behind. As she turned around she saw Athrun laughing "Go away" she growled. "I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do. Besides what are you doing out of your room?" he asked floating beside her. Emily huffed "What am I a prisoner?" There was a awkward silence between them, Emily hated awkward silences so she decided to break it "The fighting has come to an end hasn't it" she said. "For now" "Why did you become a soldier?" Emily asked out of curiosity "Why interested in me?" Athrun chuckled. "NO!" Emily blushed "My mother and father died when they nuked the PLANT they were living on."

Emily was silent as Athrun continued "It was an agriculture PLANT…and they Earth Alliance nuked in killed thousands…I don't want a repeat of that incident that's why I fight. To protect" he said firmly. Emily looked at him "Don't you ever wonder if there is someone like you in the Earth Alliance?" she asked "We say we have people we want to protect but so too does our enemy."

"It that is so why fight?" Athrun asked "I'm not a mind reader" Emily shrugged. 'Okay this place is a bit too tense' she thought. Athrun sighed and offered his hand to her "C'mon lets go back to your room" he told her. "To do what?" Emily asked sweetly.

* * *

After they were safe in the dock of the Archangel Kira helped Lacus out of the cockpit. "Thank you" Lacus thanked "Umm may I please have your name?" she asked the young man. "Uhh it's Kira…Kira Yamato" he blushed as he held her hand "Thank you very much Mr. Yamato" Lacus thanked again. "Uh you don't need to call me Mr. Yamato…just Kira's fine!" Kira smiled; then birdy flew and sat on Kira's shoulder.

"What's this?" Lacus asked curiously opening her palm so the robotic bird could land thus allowing her to examine it more closely. "Uh that's birdy, my best friend made it for me" Kira explained.

"It's very pretty; let me guess birdy keeps you company most of the time?" Lacus asked. "Yes. When my siblings or cousins aren't with me" Kira answered his eyes shifting to Matt and Lucas's mobile suits. Following his gaze Lacus asked "Are those you siblings?" "That partly right; the one in the tan long sleeve shirt is my younger brother Lucas and the boy in the blue is my younger cousin Matthew. The only people missing are my twin sister and another younger cousin" Kira said sadly. "What happened to your sister and cousin?" Lacus asked "They go separated from us during the ZAFT attack" Kira explained his voice getting a bit bitter as remembered. Lacus smiled kindly "I'm sure their alright" "I hope so" Kira smiled. "Kira!" Lucas called floating towards Kira and Lacus. Noticing Lacus Lucas smiled and introduced himself and Matthew "It's a pleasure to meet you both!" Lacus smiled.

"We better go explain this to the captain; so we can get a room for you Lacus" Matt suggested "It's okay if I call you Lacus right?" Why wouldn't it be?" she asked. "No reason" Matt blushed "Smooth move" Lucas said elbowing him. Lacus started to giggle; Kira looked at her and joined in.

* * *

**Short chap! Srry! But finally we see LACUS!**

**Pls r&R**


End file.
